


El delirio

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Feelings Realization, Fictober 2019, First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Wet Dream, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Día 12 del Fictoberfest 2019
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Series: Cuentos de octubre [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544





	El delirio

Lo último que Ron recuerda es beber una copa de hidromiel que Slughorn le ofreció y sentir cómo su garganta se cerraba, ahogándolo. Después, todo se volvió negro.

Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, está en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Hace mucho calor, más de lo normal un día de invierno en el que la chimenea calienta la sala por completo, y siente sus extremidades moverse con lentitud y esfuerzo, como si estuviera preso de una maldición paralizante. El sudor perla su piel y empapa sus cabellos pelirrojos, que se pegan a su frente y nuca. Puede respirar, aunque tiene que tomar aire en profundos suspiros porque siente la atmósfera cargada. Sin embargo, nada de eso le alarma, sino todo lo contrario. El calor, el sudor, la falta de oxígeno... provocan un cosquilleo en su interior que se expande, desciende a través de sí mismo y se concentra en su entrepierna.

Reconoce la sensación. Es la excitación recorriendo su cuerpo, la misma que siente antes de introducir una mano en sus pantalones, en la oscuridad de las noches, cuando los demás están en brazos de Morfeo. Pero no puede hacer eso en la Sala Común, a pesar de que está solo, así que arrastra los pies a su habitación mientras cruza los dedos de ambas manos para encontrarla vacía, algo difícil cuando compartes cuarto con cuatro chicos. Gira la manilla y abre y cierra la puerta de un golpe, colándose dentro en silencio y sin mirar. Y el aliento que ha estado conteniendo escapa en una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Hermione en medio de la habitación.

—Hola, Ron. —Es la misma Hermione que ve todos los días, con su melena indomable y sus penetrantes ojos castaños. Sin embargo, lleva puesto el hermoso vestido azul que usó en el Baile de Navidad, dos años atrás. Es extraño, porque el cuerpo de Hermione es muy diferente ahora y el vestido se ajusta a la perfección a su figura cuando tendría que quedarle pequeño. Pero Ron no repara demasiado en ese detalle. Su mente está en blanco.

—¿Me he equivocado de habitación? —pregunta lo primero que se le ocurre.

Hermione se ríe. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta del rubor de sus mejillas, encantadoramente rojas, y del brillo de su piel tostada a la luz de las velas aromáticas repartidas por toda la estancia.

—No, tonto, te estábamos esperando —dice con un tono de voz risueño.

Ese comentario logra desconcertarlo.

—¿Estábamos?

—Hola, Ron —dice una voz detrás de él, alargando el sonido de la erre de su nombre.

Se gira, asustado, y descubre que se trata de Viktor Krum, impecable con el traje de gala de Durmstrang que llevó al Baile.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? No puede entrar a la torre de Gryffindor.

—Lo he invitado yo —aclara Hermione.

—Pero... —No entiende nada. Hermione y Krum en su cuarto... esperándole... ¿A él?—. ¿Por qué...?

—Por ti, Ron —responde ella, mientras camina hacia Krum—. Tranquilízate. Quieres esto tanto como nosotros.

Al llegar a su lado, acaricia la tela del traje con los dedos, apreciando la suavidad bajo su tacto. Despacio y ante la atenta mirada de Ron, se acerca y atrapa a Krum en un prolongado y lascivo beso con lengua. Ron abre los ojos, atónito. Le hierve la sangre en más de un sentido. No sabe cómo sentirse porque quiere apartarlos, pero no puede negar que su excitación ha aumentado con sólo verlos besarse. Sin darse cuenta, avanza hasta ellos para observarlos de cerca, lamiéndose los labios. A causa de la efusividad de las manos de ambos tocándose y sintiéndose, uno de los hombros de Hermione ha quedado al descubierto y su piel lanza destellos dorados que atraen su atención, clamando ser besada, y Ron lo hace con suavidad.

Hermione se aleja de los labios de Krum y, al instante y sin previo aviso, besa a Ron. Es un contacto diferente, lento, cálido. Irresistiblemente erótico. Sus labios se rozan y acarician y sus lenguas se entrelazan en el interior de sus bocas. Con los ojos cerrados, la mente de Ron se nubla y sólo es capaz de pensar en Hermione, su calor, su sabor y el de Krum mezclados en una exquisita combinación que jamás pensó probar. Mientras tanto, siente las grandes manos de Krum pasearse por sus brazos, apreciando cualquier resquicio para tocar su piel. Le acarician con devoción y el conjunto de sensaciones envía oleadas de placer a cierta parte de su cuerpo, cada vez más despierta. Krum comprueba el efecto que están teniendo sobre él cuando una de sus manos desciende hasta palpar su miembro, notándolo ya erecto. Ron gime bajito y Hermione se ríe en mitad del beso, antes de romper el contacto y deslizar sus suaves labios por la mejilla salpicada de pecas como estrellas en el firmamento.

Ron busca la mirada de Krum y cuando la encuentra, no puede apartarla de él. Está cerca, muy cerca, a escasos centímetros de su larga nariz, respirando profundamente y con los labios palpitantes y húmedos. Hay deseo en sus ojos, un deseo irrefrenable, y Ron jadea aproximándose de forma inconsciente.

—Eso es —susurra Hermione en su oído entre lamidas obscenas que lo hacen temblar—, besa a Viktor. —Oír su nombre de los labios de Hermione le había enfurecido en el Baile, pero ahora provoca ligeros estremecimientos de placer que nacen en su oreja y se extienden por su cuerpo.

Ron es virgen, pero no inocente. Se ha masturbado incontables veces a lo largo de su adolescencia. La mayoría, ha pensado en brujas famosas con las que suele fantasear. Otras, en Hermione, aunque se avergüenza de ello. Pero sólo ha pensado una vez en un chico. Y ese chico está delante ahora mismo, queriendo probar sus labios y beber de su boca. Así que lo besa, primero despacio y después con fiereza, chocando sus labios como nunca podría besar a una chica. Krum le sigue el beso, introduce la lengua en su boca sin pedir permiso y lo hace gemir y maldecir mentalmente la perfección de todo eso. Porque Hermione es ahora quien lo acaricia. Sus manos delicadas por todo su cuerpo, comienzan a desvestirlo, y él solo puede repetir "sí", como un hechizo, "oh, sí, por Merlín, no pares... _no paréis_ ".

Y no paran. Las prendas de Ron caen al suelo poco a poco mientras es besado y acariciado por los dos. De pronto, siente las manos de Hermione envolver su pene. El tacto le sobresalta y un profundo sonido, similar a un gruñido, surge de su garganta sin poder acallarlo. Abre los ojos, hasta ahora cerrados, y contempla abrumado los cuerpos desnudos de ambos, tan perfectos como siempre los imaginó en sus eróticas fantasías. Han debido quitarse la ropa a la vez que se la quitaban a él, pero todo pensamiento al respecto desaparece cuando Hermione se agacha y comienza a lamerlo. Su lengua es caliente y recorre la extensión de su miembro con reverencia. Ron hunde los dedos en los cabellos castaños mientras, por detrás, Krum lame y muerde su cuello y todo ápice de piel pálida disponible para él. Y sus gemidos dejan de ser el único sonido en la habitación, creando una sinfonía orquestada de suspiros y jadeos.

El placer es indescriptible. Se mueven como uno solo, perfectamente coordinados, como si lo hubieran ensayado decenas de veces. Parece un sueño hecho realidad y Ron cree tocar el cielo en el momento que llegan a la cama y hunde el rostro entre las piernas de Hermione, con Krum penetrándole con dos dedos, apoyando su firme pecho en su espalda. Es tanto placer que el dolor queda en segundo plano. Tan lejano que quizá no exista. Krum se entierra en su estrecho interior y Ron sólo siente satisfacción. Frente a él, Hermione se retuerce conforme lame su clítoris y se adentra en ella más y más, hasta que la nariz se le hunde en el vello que crece en el pubis y respira su aroma, jadeando sobre ese pelo oscuro y rizado impregnado de la esencia de ella.

Su visión se empaña y su voz suena cada vez más ronca y desgastada a causa de los gemidos y gritos de gozo. El tiempo parece detenerse para ellos tres, entregados al libidinoso acto. Pero Ron, con la polla de Krum embistiéndolo al mismo tiempo que da placer a Hermione con su lengua, en lugar de sentir su deseo complacido, sólo consigue rozar el éxtasis tantas veces que pierde la cuenta. Y cuando cree que va a correrse, su orgasmo se contiene.

Fuera de su delirio, su cuerpo postrado en la enfermería murmura palabras inconexas.

— _Er… my… nee…_ —gruñe el nombre de Hermione entre jadeos.

Por suerte, ninguno de los presentes es capaz de comprender el verdadero significado de esos susurros. Ni siquiera él mismo recordará los detalles de ese sueño húmedo, tan sólo los sentimientos que tiene por Hermione desde cuarto curso o quizá mucho antes. Y, tal vez, también por Viktor Krum.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía muchísimas ganas de desarrollar esta idea y no sé si ha quedado bien, mal o simplemente regular, sólo sé que me he quedado bien satisfecha de sacarme esta espinita. Ya dediqué un día a ahondar en los sentimientos de Hermione y deseaba hacer lo mismo con Ron, pero un fanart salvaje de él y Krum apareció y yo me herí a mí misma. Así surgió esta cosa rara mal hecha.
> 
> Literalmente es el primer trío que escribo en mi vida y puedo contar con una mano las escenas explícitas de verdad que he escrito en mi "carrera" de escritora novata y fanficker xD. Ojalá os haya gustado, de verdad. Si no, ¡os pido paciencia y piedad!


End file.
